<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting the days together by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724118">Counting the days together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting the days together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey, do you mind if we talk for just a moment?”</p><p>“Satan I thought the husband wasn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding, aren’t you going to be given bad luck?”</p><p>“Really you believe something like that..I heard from those books, I’ve read...ahh nevermind but are you going to hear me out?”</p><p>“Yeah of course I am.”</p><p>Another pause and then a little of nervous energy almost as if not wanting to be overheard before the sound of the footsteps and another door closing from somewhere down the hall. MC frowned for a moment wondering what was going on before hearing their D.D.D going off and moved to answer it</p><p>“Satan?”</p><p>“Sorry I was worried that Lucifer or someone else was going to overhear me and then I’ll be really in trouble.” </p><p>“It’s alright...actually this almost seems like a private conversation between the two of us, almost like we’re whispering to one another.” </p><p>“Does it?” Satan said but quickly shook his head drumming his fingers against the table for a moment and thought about it. “I know this sounds silly coming from me...but do you mind letting me hear it again?” Satan asked and then frowned as he heard soft laughter coming from the other side of the phone line “You know what I want to hear, you can just say out loud already.” Satan said and the scowled moving and leaning against the wall. “You know what, I’ll hear it when I see you, don’t spoil things for me. I want to hear everything once you’re down there.” Satan muttered before hanging up and quickly heading down the steps.</p><p>“And here I thought the groom had gotten cold feet.” Lucifer could be heard saying from around the corner “As if you wouldn’t be acting this way.” Satan said before blinking as something was tossed at him, catching it in his right hand and glancing down “Can’t have a wedding without the ring.” Lucifer said simply before heading around the corner. </p><p>Satan ended up at the end of the aisle, idly rocking back and forth on his heels, those had chosen a space underneath a quiet garden just around the time that the moon was slowly starting to disappear from behind the sun’s rays “Almost like the morning star has been dimmed out by something more important right Satan?” The joke was unfamiliar but Satan hadn’t realized at the time but he felt an unfamiliar pain clench at his heart before releasing it quietly, turning his head as the sound of a low wedding march could be heard.</p><p>The MC was quietly walking towards him, dressed in a long flowing white dress with a lace bodice, the sleeves were sheer reflecting some of the sunlight on the crystals that decorated the top and bottom, small flowers could be seen interwoven in their hair, peeking almost quietly between an all too familiar cat hairpin with green eyes. Satan quickly turned his head off to the side and cleared his throat a couple times, noticing that Lucifer had noticed the tear that had begun falling before turning his head as MC had placed both their hands on his cheek and had drawn him closer to them, leaning their forehead on his head and seemingly blocking out everyone around them.</p><p>“People are staring.”</p><p>“I know but just for a little while longer.” Satan mused quietly taking the ring out, a golden ring with a emerald stone in the middle with diamond petals stretching out could be seen and very carefully, he slipped it onto their finger, before wrapping his hand around their own almost completely swallowing it up so the others could see it. Satan blinked as the MC leaned up their breath tickling his ear as they whispered something before leaning away and kissing himself, smiling as they leaned away</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>